A substrate processing apparatus is configured, for example, to transfer a substrate into a processing chamber using a transfer part and perform predetermined processing on the substrate in the processing chamber. In some cases, while a substrate is transferred, the substrate may be misaligned, dropped, or broken, for example, due to a problem of the transfer part or a pressure difference between the inside and the outside of the processing chamber. A detection part (e.g., a sensor such as an optical sensor, a mapping sensor, etc.) which functions to detect the existence of a substrate may detect a transfer error when a state of existence of a substrate at a predetermined position differs from an expected state. In this case, although the occurrence of the transfer error can be detected, a detailed state of the substrate (e.g., misalignment, drop, breakage, etc.) or a cause leading to the state may not be perceived immediately.
In order to solve the above problems, a recording part such as a video camera may be installed in the substrate processing apparatus for use in analyzing a transfer error. However, if image data are continuously stored in the substrate processing apparatus that operates all the time, since the data for the occurrence of a transfer error needs to be picked up from a large amount of the image data, a long time is needed to analyze the image data. Thus, this operation is inefficient because measures such as regularly erasing a memory medium by a maintenance operator are required.